Falling out of darkness and into light
by Blackwingcrow
Summary: After Vergil falls and finds himself in the Room of the fallen ones, Dante goes after him, hoping to lead him off the path darkness and on to the one of light. No pairing, just brotherly stuff.
1. Cliffhanger

Falling out of darkness and into light

Chapter 1: Cliffhanger

Two twins stood facing each other like mortal enemies, both were armed. One was clad in red, the other in blue. Each held a necklace with a red stone, the one clad in red held one with a silver chain. He's the younger, more rebellious of the two and likes to mouth off at any given moment, but despite this he has a strong sense of justice. The one in blue held a necklace with a gold chain. He's older and more reserved than his twin, being the older and quieter of the two. Even in the face of great danger, he will show no fear for anything because he has given almost completely given up on human emotions.

Both of them were standing strong, gripping their swords as if they were their lifelines. Neither of the two looked as if they were backing down; they just stood there like they were made of stone; waiting for the right moment.

Finally they charged at each other with sword in hand, for what seemed like an eternity. The water splashed under their feet as they ran and pure determination could be seen in their eyes. They each fought for a cause; one aimed to stop the other from obtaining power and in some ways destroying the human world. The other wanted power, as compensation for his mother's death.

At last, they struck each other across the stomach. Blood flew off their swords after they collided and both waited for the other to fall. After a few seconds, the one in blue fell to his knees; unable to continue and weak from battle.

He picked up his gold necklace and turned to face his twin; he knew that he had been defeated and could not fight any longer "no one can have this Dante" he said, gripping the necklace tightly "It's mine. It belongs to a son of Sparda" Vergil said as he backed away from Dante, nearing the edge of the cliff.

Dante moved closer to his twin, he had to stop him from going to the demonic realm. The red clad didn't completely know why he was suddenly caring for his twin, it was just instinct... Or was it? Dante had began to feel more like a brother towards his twin than he had in years, but why? Vergil didn't deserve to be cared for by his twin and Dante knew this, more than anyone. But for some reason, that didn't matter to him at the moment. The only thing that mattered to him was making sure the only family he had left, lived and didn't meet the same fate his parents had.

Vergil backed up to the cliffs edge; he had pain written all over his face which was made clearer by his slight limp. Dante tried to stop him; he knew what his twin was about to do, but he was prevented by Yamato being pointed at his throat "leave me and go if you don't want to be trapped in the demon world. I'm staying, this place... Was our father's home" he allowed himself to fall off the cliff.

Dante reached out to catch his twin but was cut by the tip of his O-katana. Vergil's expression remained grim and full of pain as he fell. The red clad watched as his brother descended into the black void of the demonic realm, staring at him until he could no longer see his royal blue coat.

Dante looked at his cut hand and then made a fist. He stayed there for a few seconds; looking at the last place he had seen his twin. Dante had made his decision a few minutes ago; he was going to save Vergil. The red clad took a few steps back from the cliffs edge, picked up Force Edge and then dived of the cliff after his brother, into The room of the fallen ones.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Did anyone like it? I hope to update soon if anyone did like it...<p> 


	2. The room of the fallen ones

Falling out of darkness and into light

Chapter 2: The room of the fallen ones

Vergil groaned and panted; he was in the middle of The room of the fallen ones, leaning on Yamato for support. The blue clad looked at his surroundings; he was in the middle of what appeared to be a lake of blood. He had tried to stand several times, but had failed in doing so.

As Vergil looked at his surroundings more, the elder twin noticed several broken stone pillars were scattered all around him. Laying a few meters behind him was a broken stone statue of some kind, but it was too badly damaged for him to see what it had been a statue of. The appearance of this place gave Vergil the impression, that this was once the site of a great battle of some sort. The blue clad's thoughts drifted to those of his father. Slowly, Vergil began to regain his composure and summoned the strength to stand.

Suddenly as Vergil was beginning to stand up, he heard a voice coming from above him and looked up to see his idiotic twin, (who was not the person Vergil wanted to see right now) falling into The room of the fallen ones holding Force Edge. Before Vergil had time to react, Dante had already crash landed on his twin and was now lying on top of him in the bloody lake.

Vergil, who had already been angered by his twin enough times today, shoved his younger brother off him and stood up with an icy glare on his face. The red clad twin saw his brothers glare and burst out laughing, clearly enjoying Vergil's frustration.

"That was a bit of a ruff landing" Dante chuckled.

The elder twin, who had almost lost his temper with Dante, grabbed the red clad's collar and dragged him to his feet. The younger half devil's expression changed as he sensed his brother's fury and he pushed Vergil's hand off him.

The cold hearted twin turned away from Dante, "why are you here" he asked.

"Well, it's not every day a guy get's to visit Hell" the younger twin replied, "so I thought I might drop buy and hi except, I never thought I would fall on top of you" he sheathed Force Edge on his back so that he didn't have to carry it.

The red clad made to take a step towards Vergil, but in a flash he found Yamato's blade resting on the right side of his throat. Vergil growled at his brother "this isn't a playground Dante; it's Hell, literately and if you keep acting the way you are, you'll have no chance of surviving" the older twin stated.

It was now Dante's turn to get annoyed, "I'm not here to fool around Vergil and I can survive here."

"I highly doubt that, Dante" said Vergil.

"Well you would"

"Because-"

Vergil's retort was cut off by a cracking sound that came from above them. A small portal began to open and three glowing red orbs could be seen hovering in the sky. The twins turned to face it; Vergil lowered Yamato from Dante's throat and pointed it at the mysterious entity in the sky. A slight smirk made its way on to Vergil's face and he took a couple of steps forward.

Dante stood there, a little confused as to what was happening. He also turned to face the entity, with a confused look on his face. He walked to his twin's side and pointed at the being, "who's that?" he asked casually.

Vergil rolled his eyes "that Dante, is the prince of darkness"

Dante stared at him with disbelief "he is the prince of darkness?" he said "really?"

Vergil growled in annoyance; he had come here to get away from his twin, not to have to put up with him. "Yes Dante. That is Mundus, the demon emperor"

"_Sons of Sparda" _Mundus spoke "_You shall pay for your father's crimes in blood_"

The twins gave him a disbelieving look.

Vergil stepped forward and raised Yamato "it'll be fun to fight with the prince of darkness" he said "if my father did it. I should be able to do it too" he charged forward; ready to strike Mundus with his O-katana.

"Vergil, wait!" Dante yelled. Although he hated admitting it, the younger twin was weak from the battles he'd had today and he was sure his twin felt exactly the same. Dante knew that if he continued to let Vergil carry on like this, his twin may not survive and for some reason the red clad was not prepared to face that.

Mundus laughed evilly as Vergil charged towards him "_you think you can beat me, Son of Sparda?_" suddenly, a red lightning bar shot out of the sky and struck Vergil in the chest. The older twin gasped and dropped to his knees, making an enormous effort not to cry out in pain as the lightning bar burned him. Blood poured out of the wound, staining his royal blue coat. Vergil grimaced as he tried to remove the bar from his chest, but he had no success and instead summoned the strength to stand up and he continued to walk towards Mundus.

Vergil limped towards the demon emperor, his face clearly showing the amount of pain he was in. The blue clad twin's breathing was very heavy and looked as if he would collapse any second. The lightning bar in his chest began to disappear, but he ignored it and instead focused on Mundus.

"_Impressive, you can still stand_ _even after everything you've been though" said Mundus "but you will not be standing for much longer"_ Mundus shot another lightning bar at Vergil. This time, it planted it's self in his stomach and the older twin couldn't suppress a cry of pain. He dropped to one knee, but his stubbornness made him stand up again and he continued on towards Mundus.

As all of this was going on, all Dante could do was watch his twin hobble over to the prince of darkness. Vergil's eyes turned to a blood red colour and his demonic power was beginning to take over. He summoned a Summoned Sword and shot it at Mundus' left eye. The projectile hit its target with great succession, but all it did was make the prince of darkness annoyed.

Mundus growled slightly and shot get another bar at Vergil. This time when it hit him, the older twin couldn't take it; the pain was too much for him to handle and he fell to the ground, unconscious and unmoving.

"Vergil!" Dante cried. He rushed over to his twin and tried to shake him awake, but it wasn't working.

"_Insolent half breed, thinking he could take me on_" Mundus noticed Dante beside his twin and if the red clad could see his face, he would notice that it was covered with an evil smile. "_You're next_" he said.

Mundus tried to impale Dante with a lightning bar, but the red clad was too fast for him and he dodged it.

_As much as I want to fight Mundus, I can't while I'm too wiped out. _Dante thought. He looked at Vergil; _I need to get him away from here. As much as I don't want to, I'll have to abandon this fight._

Dante dodged another attack from Mundus, picked up the unconscious Vergil and ran as fast as he could. He didn't even look back at Mundus as he ran; all Dante knew was that he needed to find a place where he could stay that was away from Mundus. The red clad went through a small archway that was in front of a tunnel and ran down it.

What the younger twin didn't realize was that Mundus had let him get away for now and very soon would experience more problems in Hell.

"_We will face each other again, Sons of Sparda" _Mundus muttered.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading if you did! I hope you enjoyed it :P<p> 


	3. A forgotten past

Falling out of darkness and into light

Chapter 3: A forgotten past

Dante continued to run from Mundus, still having no idea that the demon emperor hadn't even gave chase in the first place. After he had ran, Dante didn't notice the three red orbs disappear from the sky. He was however, quite certain that Mundus couldn't appear in a tunnel that was just wide enough for him to walk though, whilst carrying Vergil. The younger twin began to slow down; he was close to collapsing and Vergil still being an unconscious dead weight in his arms wasn't helping.

Dante stopped and looked ahead of him; he could see a very dim light but it was quite far away. The red clad decided he needed a break, so he put the older twin down and rested him against the wall of the tunnel. He then sat down next to him with his head lowered, panting heavily. Dante lifted his head and looked at his twin; he was very pale but the wounds he had sustained were healing at a good pace. He looked at his twin's right hand and noticed he was holding a sheathed Yamato. Dante couldn't stop himself from smirking because it appeared that even when he was unconscious, Vergil liked to make himself, look as intimidating as possible.

Dante slowly closed his eyes; he was exhausted from everything that had happened today and felt like going to sleep. But he knew he couldn't because if Vergil was injured while he was sleeping, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. He snapped his eyes open and tried to keep awake, but soon found himself closing them again. The younger twin began to drift off, unable to do anything about it.

In his unconsciousness, Vergil began to remember some past memories...

* * *

><p><em>A seven year old Vergil stirred and woke up, slowly opening his eyes. He glanced at his alarm clock; the time was seven thirty in the morning and it was a Monday which meant that today, he and his twin would have to go to school. The older twin glanced over to his brother's bed, which was on the other side of the room. He could clearly see that Dante - being the lazier of the two- was still asleep and had his red duvet pulled over his shoulders so that only a small tuft of white hair could be seen.<em>

_Vergil yawned and stretched; even though he was an earlier riser than his twin, he still didn't like waking up in the morning. He slowly got up, made his way over to Dante's bed and proceeded to wake his lazy twin up._

"_Dante," Vergil said while shaking his twin "Dante" he said again, only this time louder._

"_Go away..." came his twin's reply._

_Vergil sighed "get up, lazy" he commanded._

"_Five more minutes..." Dante muttered._

"_Fine Dante, if you don't get up now, I'll go to school without you" Vergil smiled as he saw his twin jump out of bed fully awake. They were both very close to each other as brothers, but that didn't mean that they didn't have any sibling rivalry._

"_Don't go without me" he pleaded. Vergil laughed a little._

"_I'm not, you just needed to wake up" Vergil explained._

"_Vergil!" Dante complained. He grabbed his twin into a headlock and they began to wrestle. Two minutes and a knock on the head later both twins started laughing because they were fighting over something so silly. _

_After about five minutes of hysterical giggling, Eva came into the twin's room and beamed at her sons, who were lying on the floor. She calmed them down and told them to hurry up and come down to breakfast._

_Luckily for the twin's, their school had no uniform so both got dressed into a pair of jeans and a coloured polo shirt. Of course Dante wore a red shirt and Vergil a blue one. Both twins also wore their hair combed down since at their young age, neither wanted to distinguish them self from the other. After they were dressed, the twins hurried downstairs to breakfast, where they were greeted by their mother. Unfortunately, a year ago their father had left and they didn't know why. At first Dante had wanted to ask their mother where he had gone, but Vergil being the smarter of the two told him not to._

"_So, are you two ready for school?" Eva asked them._

_Dante (who had already finished his breakfast in about a minute) replied "yeah, but I don't want to go, it's so boring" he said._

"_Well Dante you have to go and then you and Vergil can learn to be clever" said Eva._

"_Mum, I'm already clever, It's Dante who needs to be taught" Vergil stated._

"_Hey!" Dante protested. He glared at Vergil._

_Eva sensed some friction between them and decided that is was best to leave. Since school started at nine and it was already eight thirty, they had to leave because they lived half an hour away._

"_Come on you two, or we'll be late" Eva said._

"_We're coming!" the twins said in unison as they charged out of the front door..._

* * *

><p>Dante's eyes snapped open; he didn't know how long he had been asleep but he knew he should get moving, but he had to admit that he felt a lot better. The red clad stood up and stretched he then bent down and picked up his <em>still<em> unconscious twin -who Dante thought must have ether taken a lot of damage from Mundus or was being really lazy- and walked towards the dim light at the end of the tunnel.

As he walked, Dante noticed that Vergil's wounds had completely healed and felt relieved. His face was also a lot less pale than it had been. He still didn't completely know why he had followed Vergil, but was glad that he had because who knows what could have happened had he not. Dante shuddered at that thought and decided to forget about it and instead focus on the fact that he was nearing the end of the tunnel.

When Dante walked out of the tunnel, he came to the foot of a large stone staircase that was cracked in some places. At the sides of it were huge pillars that were so weak in some places, it looked like just touching one would cause it to fall over. He began to walk up the staircase, being careful not to step on any stones that were likely to breakaway. Suddenly, Dante heard a cracking sound from above and saw that a stone pillar was making its way straight towards him. Dante moved out of the way using Air-trick and watched it smash into pieces.

The red clad continued to walk up the stairs. When he got to the top, he saw that he was in a giant marble courtyard. Although it was completely ruined, the younger twin could sort of picture what this place had once looked like. In his mind's eye, Dante could see that this ruined courtyard once had several stone archways and pillars. In the centre was a ruined statue that could no longer be made out. Dante turned around and looked behind him; it seemed that he and his twin had long deserted The room of the fallen ones. The younger twin thought that maybe he may not see Mundus for awhile at least.

Dante stopped for a second; he heard a noise, like some kind of echo of demonic voices. Suddenly several Hell Prides and Abyss demons began to appear around the edges of the marble courtyard. Dante sighed, walked over to one of the fallen pillars and put Vergil down so he was leaning against it. He then unsheathed Rebellion from his back and pulled Ebony out from its holster.

"Well what do we have here?" Dante said, addressing the demons that were closing in on him "if you came for the party then I'm sorry, but it's by invitation only and I don't see any of your names on the guest list!" he said whilst pointing Ebony at them. "So, what are you waiting for? Come on!" he taunted.

The Hell Prides and Abyss demons began to attack. They raised their scythes and swung at Dante, but he just blocked the attacks with Rebellion and shot them in the head. Some of the Hell Prides decided to try and be smart, so they flanked Dante while he was busy taking out an Abyss and tried to strike him. The younger twin simply ducked this attack and skewered one of the Hell Prides with Rebellion. He then smashed the Hell Pride on his sword into all of the others and sent them flying.

Dante decided he wanted a bit more variety, so he sheathed Rebellion and took out Ivory. The red clad fired his twin pistols with supreme accuracy and unmatchable speed. He then allowed all of the demons to close in on him. Dante span around firing Ebony & Ivory at the Hell Prides and Abyss, shooting all of them in the head and killing them instantly. After he'd had his trigger happy moment, the red clad twin looked around the battlefield and saw nothing but the sandy remains of the demons. He felt pleased with himself.

Dante sighed "I guess this party is going to be longer than expected" he said. Looking around he could see that several more Hell Prides and Abyss had gathered, but this time there were also Hell Envy and Hell Wrath. "No matter anyway, I'll just take you all out!"

Once again, Vergil began to remember past memories...

* * *

><p><em>The twins were sitting in their maths lesson. Naturally they were sitting next to each other, listening to their boring teacher, well at least Vergil was. Even at the age of seven Dante already knew that maths, wasn't going to get him anywhere in life. So he usually slept in class, but much to his dismay, for some reason the teacher (whose name was Miss Shizuka) kept picking on him. Even Vergil had to admit that he didn't like her, because she hated Dante and being the older twin, Vergil would not accept that. Today however, Dante was keeping himself awake so he could try and avoid his teacher's watchful gaze, but she wouldn't stop asking him to solve problems.<em>

_"Dante, could you tell us the answer please?" she said it more like an order than a question._

_"Um..." everyone in the class looked at him; some were sniggering and others felt sorry for him. Dante looked at the board; the question was seven times eight and at their age, the whole class shouldn't be learning this, but the teacher insisted on it. Miss Shizuka looked pleased with herself._

_Beside him, Vergil raised his hand to cover his mouth like he would if he was yawning, but instead he whispered the answer to his twin. "Fifty six" the older twin muttered so only his brother could hear. Vergil then decided to fake a yawn in case the teacher got suspicious._

_"Um... Fifty six?" Dante answered. _

_His teacher had a disappointed look on her face but soon disguised it "correct"_

_Dante breathed a sigh of relief; he was lucky he had the smartest person in the class as his brother. Suddenly, the bell rang and it was now lunch._

_"Okay everyone, it's time for lunch" said Miss Shizuka._

_The class rushed out of the door and went to the canteen. The twins went a bit slower as they always did, but somehow they managed to get to the canteen and get their lunch along with everyone else._

_After Dante and Vergil had queued for their lunch and picked a table, Dante asked his brother a question. "Why did you tell me the answer?"_

_Vergil gave him a confused look, "Isn't it obvious?" he asked._

_"No" Dante replied._

_Vergil sighed "We're brothers Dante and brothers look out for each other, whether it's for maths questions or bullies"_

_The younger twin nodded, "Right"_

* * *

><p><em>Where am I? Why is it so dark? <em>Vergil thought.

The older twin could hear the faint sound of guns in the background.

_Guns, wait... those are Dante's guns! But why is he firing them and... Why do I care? Why should I? We haven't been close since... our childhood..._

Vergil began to remember some of the things he had made himself forget; _"We're brothers Dante and brothers look out for each other, whether it's for maths questions or bullies" _

_Brothers, Wait, why have I been behaving this way for so long? How could I have treated people in such a bad way for so long? I remember that night, when mother died; the night I changed and became a power obsessed being. But Dante didn't change too much, he just became cocky and that is why he has the edge when we fight, because he stays true to his feelings whereas I shut them out._

Finally, Vergil began to realize that it was not just his demon side that mattered, but his human one as well. Vergil was having a wakeup call. He began to understand how cruel and cold he had been over the years.

_No longer am I going to live under this persona; now I will live true to my feelings..._

* * *

><p>Vergil slowly opened his eyes and saw a red blur that appeared to be fighting multiple beings. After a few moments he sharpened his focus and saw that the red blur was his twin, who was fighting a pack of demons. Considering that there were a lot of demons and Dante appeared to be defending Vergil, the blue clad thought he was doing quite well. He also saw that they were no longer in The room of the fallen ones, but in some sort of ruined marble courtyard.<p>

Suddenly while his back was turned, a Hell Envy had decided to sneak up on Dante and was about to impale him with his scythe. Vergil moved with unmatchable speed and blocked the attack with Yamato. He then sliced the Hell Envy in half.

Dante glanced behind him and saw that his twin was awake "finally, you're awake. You took your time" He shot three Hell Prides in the head and they went down instantly.

Vergil looked at him "what do you want, an apology?" he asked. He hit a Hell Envy with Yamato's sheath and then cleanly sliced its head off with his O-katana.

"Yeah, so how long am I gonna have wait for it?" Dante asked. He shot a Hell Wrath that was behind Vergil. The twins then started to fight the demons back to back.

"I think first, I should get a thank you for saving you" said Vergil. He blocked an attack from a Hell Pride, stole its scythe and then used it to impale the demon.

Dante chuckled "saving me? Yeah right, I had everything under control and still do" He swapped his guns for Rebellion and unleashed his Million stab on the nearest Abyss.

Vergil rolled his eyes; "Like I'm going to believe that" He grabbed Force Edge from Dante's back and swung it, decapitating three demons at once. He then jumped on to a pillar (that was still standing) and sat down.

"Hey, give me back Force Edge!" Dante ordered. He took out Ebony and fired a bullet over his shoulder. It hit a Hell Pride in the head and killed it.

"I don't feel like it" said Vergil, while sheathing Force Edge on his back. He looked over Dante's shoulder and saw a Hell Greed approaching, "By the way, you have company" he said pointing at the demon.

Dante turned around and smirked at the Hell Greed; it was trying to summon other demons to its aid, since the twins were easily killing them. Dante ran up to its coffin, raised Rebellion like a baseball bat and struck it, sending the Hell Greed flying, "Alright, homefrickingrun!" Dante yelled.

Vergil jumped down from his spot on the pillar, summoned a Summoned Sword and shot it at an Abyss's head. The demon fell to the floor instantly. Dante and Vergil heard a small roar come from behind them and turned to see a Hell Vanguard. Vergil simply teleported in front of it, unsheathed Yamato and then sliced its head. He then slowly sheathed his O-katana. The Hell Vanguard didn't realize it was dead until Yamato was fully sheathed, at which time its head had fallen to the ground in two halves.

"Well, that's the last of them" said Vergil. Looking around, all that could be seen was a layer of sand and a lot of strange liquid.

"Yeah" said Dante. They stood there in awkward silence for a while until finally, Dante spoke, "Why did you stop that demon from impaling me?"

Vergil looked at his brother; he was smiling but it wasn't an evil smile, it was like the ones he would give his mother in his childhood, "We're brothers Dante and brothers look out for each other, whether it's for maths questions, bullies _or_ demons"

Dante smiled; he remembered that day well, it was one of the few memories he cherished. "Does this mean I have my real brother back and not that power hungry freak?" he asked.

"Guess so" Vergil replied. "Dante, I'm sorry for everything that's-"

"Shut it Vergil, I know you're sorry" Dante cut in, "And I forgive you"

The older twin nodded "so, shall we see if we can get out of here?" he asked.

"Yeah and as soon as possible too; I haven't had a pizza in hours" said Dante.

Vergil laughed and they walked to the opposite side of the marble courtyard to try and find a way out of Hell.

* * *

><p>Wow that was longer than the other chapters. Anyway thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it ;P until the next chapter!<p> 


	4. The river of lost souls

Falling out of darkness and into light

Chapter 4: The river of lost souls

Dante and Vergil walked to the opposite side of the marble courtyard. The dust from all the demons they had defeated was slowly blowing away, leaving no trace that there was ever a battle there, well recently at least. At the far end they came across a ruined Hell Gate. Vergil went closer to the Hell Gate so he could examine it. He crouched down and placed a hand on some of the stone; it crumbled into dust at his touch. The older twin suspected something. Dante hung back a little; he was confused and wanted to know where they were.

"Vergil, where are we?" he asked, while looking around.

The older twin stood up, brushing the dust off his hands; he had his back to Dante. "I could be mistaken, but I believe we are in The courtyard of the last stand"

Dante put on a confused expression, "The courtyard of the last stand?"

Vergil nodded; "I've read about it" he turned to face Dante. "Two thousand years ago when our father sealed the gateway to the demon world, this was the site of the last battle"

"But what was it the last stand against?" the younger twin asked. He didn't research these things, unlike his twin.

"Sparda" Vergil said simply, "Do you remember when we were young and one day father left, but didn't tell us why?" he asked. Dante nodded, "Well, the demon world had a small tear in it and hundreds of demons came though, hoping to try and take over" Vergil explained. "In the legends I read, Sparda drove them back into the demon world and fought all of them here and the same thing happened when he left but... After he defeated the army by himself, he was attacked and killed by Mundus"

Dante's eyes widened, "Mundus killed Sparda, but after he'd defeated the army... The coward!" the red clad clenched his fists.

Vergil could sense his twin's anger rising; he knew that Dante had to be calmed down before it got worse. "Dante, that happened in the past; there's nothing we can do about it" He put his hands on the younger twin's shoulders; he could feel his twin shake slightly with anger.

"How can you say that?" Dante asked, "He should pay for what he's done" he tried to tear himself out of Vergil's grip, but had no success.

The blue clad forced Dante to look at him, "Anger won't get you anywhere and at the moment, neither will revenge" he heard his twin growl slightly but ignored it. "Learn to keep a cool head, or people will take advantage"

Dante calmed slightly, but still retained a small fraction of anger. Once Vergil was satisfied with his twin's temporary calm, he decided that it would be wise to leave this place if they didn't want Mundus to find them. He released his brother and searched around behind the ruined Hell Gate.

_It's a shame this is wreaked _Vergil thought, _We could have used it to get back._

Vergil spotted a small, narrow staircase that seemed to lead somewhere, "Dante, come on we're leaving" he walked to the staircase and beckoned his twin to follow. Reluctantly the red clad did follow and the twins descended the staircase.

* * *

><p>Lady sat down on a pile of rubble, patiently awaiting Dante's return. Although she would never admit it she was actually worried about him. She shifted uncomfortably; it had been just over five hours since she had lent him Kalina Ann and he still hadn't come back. Lady began to debate whether or not she should go up there and see if he was alright. But if he was fine, the red clad would probably complain about her coming to find him. She got up and started pacing.<p>

"Where is he?" she muttered in a frustrated voice, "I swear I'm gonna kick his ass when he shows up." She decided to give him some more time to see if he came back before she went looking for him. "He's got two hours until I go looking"

She crossed her arms; she was worried for two reasons. One was that Dante had been gone too long and two, he was possibly fighting his power obsessed brother, who from what she had seen had equal power to him but a bit more skill.

_He really does have a dysfunctional family_...

She sighed, looked up at Temen-ni-Gru and prayed that he was alright.

* * *

><p>As they descended down the staircase, the twins looked at their surroundings. They were descending into a darker and more desolate part of Hell. As they came towards the bottom of the staircase, a white mist began to appear. Both twins instantly didn't like this because they could feel their Demonic power being suppressed by the mist, which could be a problem if Mundus were to appear.<p>

Vergil felt slightly unnerved, which wasn't normal for him at all; usually his cold persona would stop him from feeling any emoticon, but since he had now given up on that, he had to learn to control his fear instead of locking it away. The older twin was sure that Dante could feel their power being suppressed too so he stopped and turned to face his twin on the stairway, "You can feel it too can't you? That our power is being suppressed by this mist" he asked.

Dante nodded. "Yeah, I don't like it one bit" just by looking at his expression, the blue clad could tell that Dante had forgotten the anger that he had earlier towards Mundus and instead was more focused on the mist.

"Neither do I" said Vergil. He continued walking and heard his twin follow.

When they finally reached the bottom, the twins looked around; they couldn't see anything that could have caused the mist, which was now a lot thicker and put more pressure on their Demonic abilities. All that they saw was a narrow path that stretched out before them, going further than the eye could see.

Dante crossed his arms and looked confused, "Where in Hell are we?" he asked.

"No idea but I think if we follow this path, we'll find the answer" said Vergil. He began to walk.

"Thanks for stating the obvious Vergil" Dante ran up to his twin and walked along side him, "You really have the best observation skills ever" the red clad said sarcastically

"Yes Dante I do, which is why I'm smarter than you" said Vergil.

Dante chuckled, "You're not smarter than me, I just hold back all the time"

"I sincerely doubt that" said Vergil.

"You would" said Dante. They walked in silence for about ten seconds when Dante's stomach growled. "I could really use a pizza right now" the red clad said sighing.

Vergil rolled his eyes, "I really can't understand your obsession with pizza Dante and it confuses me how you can eat it all the time"

"I can easily eat pizza all the time" said Dante.

Vergil sighed, "Honestly if it wasn't for our half-demon heritage, you would have probably died from high cholesterol by now"

"So?" Said Dante "I remember when we were kids, you loved pizza as much as me and I bet you still do"

Vergil put on an expressionless face, "I don't recall any of that" he tried to end the conversation there, but failed in doing so.

"Yes you do" said Dante, "I can see that you remember; you're just hiding it"

Vergil stopped but then started walking again, "I'm not hiding anything" he argued.

Dante chuckled, "Yes you are" he placed his hands behind his head and carried on walking, "You know… You're probably the reason for my pizza addiction"

"Why?" asked the older twin.

"I don't know... Maybe it's because we loved to eat it when we were young" Dante sighed, "Some of those memories have kept me going since we got split up" the red clad smiled. "But still, I blame it on you for making me a pizza addict"

Vergil half-smiled, "Even though you realize that I'm not as obsessed with it as you are"

"You're a terrible liar Vergil" said Dante.

"Yes, but a better on than you as I remember it"

"Whatever" said Dante.

They walked for a little longer until they realized that they were on the top of a very steep hill. Below them was even more misty and they couldn't even see the ground because of it. The twins walked down a winding side path, being careful not to trip on anything. Vergil started to become a bit more on edge as they descended, because their powers became more suppressed every time they went deeper into the mist. He decided to take up his colder personality, despite the fact that he didn't want to, so he could try and focus a little more.

The twins reached the bottom and tried to see though the mist. They couldn't see anything no matter how much they tried, but both of them managed to make out the sound of rushing water. Vergil started walking towards the sound, praying that this wasn't the place he thought it was. Dante followed him, listening for any sound that might indicate that a demon was nearby.

Suddenly, the blue clad twin stopped in his tracks. The mist had thinned a little, but it retained its suppressive power. Ahead of him, he could see a long river that seemed to carry on forever. Strangely, the river's water was as black as the void and looked very uninviting. The width of the river was extremely large and was easily over twenty meters. A little further away from where the twins were standing was a small and narrow stone bridge, which stretched over the banks of the river.

Vergil's eyes narrowed; he knew where they were and how dangerous this place was. He had read about it not so long ago and was one of the few people that knew; this was one of the most dangerous places of Hell.

"Why did you stop?" Dante asked him.

"Let's go" said Vergil. He turned around and made to leave.

"Vergil?" said Dante.

"We can't cross here; we'll have to find a way around" Vergil said in a cold tone.

He was about to start walking, when he felt a hand on his shoulder stop him. He turned around and faced his twin, who wanted an explanation.

"Why can't we cross here?" he asked.

"This is The river of lost souls Dante," he paused "It's an extremely dangerous part of Hell, we should leave" Vergil started walking, but stopped when he realized Dante wasn't following him. "Why aren't you coming?" he asked.

"Who cares if it's dangerous; that's never stopped either of us before" Dante argued.

Vergil turned his head so he was looking at the red clad, "Dante, believe me we shouldn't cross that bridge; thousands of demons have tried in the past and all of them have died." Vergil explained.

Dante crossed his arms, "_Really_; I bet our father crossed that bridge thousands of times"

"The opposite actually" said Vergil, "Even he avoided at all costs, which is what we should do too"

"Then we could have a chance to do something that he didn't" said Dante. "Besides, if we go back the way we came; we'll end up in The room of the fallen ones again"

Vergil considered this for a minute. It was true that they couldn't go back. If they tried to find a way around the river, it could take days and with Mundus supposedly on their tail, they needed to get out of Hell as soon as possible. Plus the older twin had read about The river of lost souls and knew full well what they are going to have to deal with.

"Fine" said Vergil, "But we need to be careful; this mist is greatly suppressing our powers and at the moment we are slightly vulnerable" he walked past his twin and looked at the bridge.

"Cool; then let's go" said Dante.

They started walking towards the bridge. Vergil was slightly ahead of Dante because the younger twin was watching his back. They set foot on the bridge and cautiously started walking across it. They could hear small shrieks in the background. Vergil turned his head and saw Dante throw him a questioning look.

"The river of lost souls is a place where the spirits of the dead are gathered," Vergil explained, "If you see one don't let it touch you"

"What do they look like?" asked Dante. He heard another shriek and looked over his shoulder.

"Most look like normal ghosts, but there are some who change form" said Vergil.

Dante nodded and they continued walking; when the twins reached the middle of the bridge, the heard a spirit screaming and looked behind to see one flying towards them. The Sons of Sparda ducked but to their dismay, a whole group of spirits had gathered and were now attacking them.

One spirit flew towards Dante, who tried to use Air-trick to dodge but because of the mist he found that he couldn't. The spirit passed straight though his body; its touch was colder than ice and Dante's heart stopped for a moment because of the cold. He was literally frozen for a second and then he dropped to the floor lifelessly.

Vergil turned and watched his twin drop to the floor, "Dante!" Now, Vergil was angry; he wanted to destroy the spirits, but knew that he couldn't because the only things that would kill them were weapons made of silver, fire and attacks that required Demonic power, but because of the mist, Vergil was finding it very difficult to use any of his powers.

_What can I do? _Vergil thought, _My Demonic powers aren't working well. _He growled in frustration and looked over at his twin; he couldn't see his face but he knew that Dante was unconscious. Suddenly, another spirit tried to attack Vergil. The blue clad concentrated hard, summoned all the power he could to create a Summoned Sword and shot it at the spirit. He was surprised that he even managed to summon it, let alone sustain the power needed to maintain it. But he didn't worry about it for too long as he needed to get himself and his twin away from this place.

Vergil Summoned more swords to strike the spirits. Once he was sure that they were gone for the moment, he rushed over to his twin and turned him so he was lying on his back. What Vergil saw next made his eyes widen and he even gasped a little.

Dante had been covered in frost from head to toe and he was stone cold. His complexion was extremely pale and he looked like a ghost. But that's not what made Vergil gasp a bit, he gasped because Dante's eyes were widened in shock and he just stared at what was in front of him. His eyes never moved and he didn't blink, he just stared lifelessly at the sky.

* * *

><p>Wow that took long I hope you all enjoyed it and thanks for reading. I hope to see you all in the next chapter!<p>

Crow


	5. Faded memories

Falling out of darkness and into light

Chapter 5: Faded memories

Vergil stared at his twin's lifeless form. He could hear Dante's shallow breaths as he struggled to hold on to the small amount of life he had left. The older twin could hardly breathe himself while seeing his brother in this state; covered from head to toe in frost, taking shallow breaths, looking deathly pale and not forgetting his eyes which were still widened in shock and that held a haunted look. Vergil cleared his head of those thoughts so he could think a bit straighter and placed two fingers on his twin's eye lids and carefully closed them. The elder twin picked up Rebellion (which had fallen of Dante's back) and sheathed it next to Force Edge on his back. He then picked the red clad up and hurried across the bridge, carefully listening to the screams of the spirits and made sure that none of them attacked them.

When he was about three quarters of the way across the bridge, Vergil heard several screams and glanced around to see where the spirits were. Oddly, there weren't any and the older twin began to wonder why. Surely the spirits would attack them while they were vulnerable, wouldn't they? He soon figured that it was because they were preparing an assault on them and Vergil knew he should get off the bridge quickly.

After the blue clad twin made it across the bridge, he glanced down at his unconscious brother and saw that he was still on the edge of death_. Why isn't he healing? _Vergil glanced around and then realized that the mist was still in the area, _how could I have forgotten? The mist is what's preventing his recovery. _The older twin quickened his pace, _If I don't clear this mist soon... He'll die. _Vergil shook his head and cleared his mind of that thought; he had to focus on getting himself and his twin out of the mist right now, so he quickened his pace.

But the blue clad also wondered how his twin was still alive after suffering the hit. Normally, most demons would die after taking a hit from one of the spirits and with the mist suppressing their Demonic powers; surely the younger twin should have died. _Wait, I managed to summon some swords to strike the spirits._ Vergil thought, _which could mean that even though he isn't healing, his powers must be keeping him alive, but only just._

"Mot... her..." Dante whispered, still unconscious.

Vergil looked at him with curiosity, not realizing he was still unconscious. "Dante?"

He heard no reply and sighed, "I wonder what you're sub-conscious mind is showing you at the moment"

* * *

><p><em>"Vergil, Dante, It's time to get ready" Eva said in a sweet voice as she entered the twins' room. Eva saw that both her sons were either still asleep or waking up and it was obvious who was still asleep.<em>

_Vergil sat up and stretched. He gave his mother a smile and she returned it. They looked over at Dante's bed and saw nothing but a small tuft of white hair; he had his red duvet pulled over his shoulders like he normally had. Eva always thought that the way you could only see Dante's hair when he was asleep was very cute._

_"Dante," Eva said sweetly. She walked up to his bed and gently placed a hand on his duvet covered shoulder, "It's time to get up"_

_She received a groan as a response and smiled. Vergil got out of bed and walked over to her side, "Wake up Dante!" he yelled into his brother's ear._

_The younger twin jumped and nearly fell out of his bed. He looked up to see his twin and mum laughing and he joined in with them. Eva saw that both of her sons were smiling at her charmingly and she couldn't help but beam, because she always loved it when they smiled. Eva kissed both of her sons and then told them to hurry up and get ready for school._

_Ten minutes later the twins came downstairs and had breakfast. Dante; who had as usual finished his first, was for once a bit happier about going to school because the teacher, Miss Shizuka had started to leave him alone in class since Vergil had secretly told him the answer to one of the questions and this made both twins very happy._

_After breakfast, the twins and Eva left their house to go to school._

* * *

><p>Vergil walked along a thin path that was in the middle of a forest, carrying his unconscious twin. They had cleared the bridge and the mist had thinned a little, so the blue clad hoped that Dante may start healing soon and the flake of ice on the younger twin's face had melted. The elder twin knew that if they were going to have a chance of making it out of hell, they would both need to be able to fight. <em>Hang in there a little longer, Dante. <em>

Unlike Dante, the blue clad knew why he was helping his twin; it was because that deep down when Vergil had fallen off the cliff, he tried to stop Dante from following him because he didn't want him to be in Hell; he had been caring for his twin. _Even though he said that he forgives me; I'm still sorry for everything I did... No, can't think about that now; I have to focus on getting out of this mist, if I want to keep my twin alive._

The elder twin picked up his pace a bit and continued to walk through the forest, unaware that Dante's mind was still showing him past memories.

* * *

><p><em>The twins were going to their P.E lesson which was the last lesson they had before the end of the day. Dante was very happy that they had P.E because it was his favourite subject and he always enjoyed it. <em>

_"Yay, we have P.E!" Dante exclaimed while he and Vergil were making their way to the gym with the rest of the class._

_Vergil smiled at his twin, "Yep, we have P.E!" _

_They entered the gym along with the rest of the class and were told to go and get changed in to their kits, which for the boys was a white shirt and black shorts and the girls whore the same except they had a skirt instead of shorts._

_After everyone was changed, Miss Shizuka took them into the gym and told them what they would be doing in the lesson._

_"Okay, today we're going to play dodge ball, so I would like you to separate into two teams" Miss Shizuka instructed. The class obeyed and split into two teams; the twins going in the same one of course. The teacher set out five balls in the middle of the gym, told everyone to stand at opposite ends and wait until she told them to start._

_"Alright, begin!" said Miss Shizuka._

_The class darted forward, each team tried to seize a ball so they could throw it at their opponents. Both of the twins had managed to grab hold of a ball and were now working together to defeat the opposing team. After ten minutes, there were only four people left that hadn't been hit by a ball and they were; Dante, Vergil and two others from the opposite team. Each of them held a ball. The two boys on the other team threw their balls at the twins, but were unsuccessful and found themselves staring at their opponents with open mouths._

_Vergil looked at his twin and smirked, "Ready?" he asked._

_Dante nodded, "Let's get this over with"_

_They raised the balls they were holding, perfectly mirroring each other and threw them at the boys, who tried to dodge but they didn't manage to in time. The balls hit both of them and they were declared out. _

_The twins smiled at each other and shared a high five, "Jackpot!"_

* * *

><p>Vergil stopped suddenly and looked around; he could see several Hell vanguards approaching though the trees. There were quite a few of them and they were slowly surrounding the twins.<p>

The blue clad growled in frustration, "I don't have time for this"

He put the red clad down and unsheathed Yamato, he then charged at one of the Vanguards and sliced it neatly in half. He then summoned a sword and sent it fling into another Vanguard's head. The older twin then found out that it was a lot easier to use his Demonic powers; he decided to end things swiftly and performed a Judgement cut which was so powerful, it took out all of the demons at once. _If I can use Judgement cut, then Dante might be healing, _Vergil thought.

Dante half-opened his eyes and groaned a little; he felt like he had just come back from the dead, but then he remembered that he'd nearly died after being attacked by the spirit and shuddered when he remembered the ice cold being passing though his system, freezing him to the core. The younger twin tried to get up, but he found that he was far too weak to get up on his own.

Vergil heard his twin groan and rushed over to him, "Dante, are you awake?"

"Yeah..." he replied. His tone gave the obvious impression that he was wiped out. He tried to sit up and was helped by Vergil, "Let's go"

"Are you sure, you have only just woken up?" the blue clad asked.

Dante nodded.

Vergil helped him to stand and they started walking; Dante had to lean on his twin for support because he couldn't walk by himself. They went at a slow pace, so Dante didn't collapse. As they walked, Dante could feel his body slowly healing which was a good sign for both twins since it meant that the mist was clearing.

After they had walked for a minute, Vergil asked Dante something, "Why couldn't you dodge that spirit, were you trying to use Air-trick by any chance?"

"Heh, you don't miss... Anything, do you... Vergil?" said Dante. "Also, you said the spirits can... Change form" he was so tired that he could barely speak.

"Yes what about it?" Vergil asked.

"The spirit that... Attacked me... Its face looked like... Mother" Dante explained.

Vergil's eyes widened, "Are you sure?"

Dante nodded.

The blue clad sighed, "It must have been a shock to you"

"It was a bit... But you would have... Reacted the same" said the red clad.

"I suppose so"

They carried on walking until they could see a large stone structure on the horizon. As they got closer to it, the twins saw that this was no ordinary structure; it was a Hell Gate and an extremely big one. It was almost taller than the eye could see and was easily one of the tallest structures in Hell. At first the twins both felt relieved about the fact that they had found a way out, but then they noticed the huge demon that was standing in front of the gate and didn't feel so relieved.

"_We meet again, sons of Sparda_" Mundus said evilly.

* * *

><p>Hi, sorry it took so long but I have been busy with school work. I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading!<p> 


	6. When all seems lost

Falling out of darkness and into light

Chapter 6: When all seems lost

The twins stared open mouthed at Mundus, of all the places they could have to run into him it had to be when they had found a way out. Dante, who before didn't have much strength to even raise his head for long, looked up at the Demon Emperor and growled in frustration.

Vergil gave the demon an icy glare, "Mundus."

Said demon laughed evilly at the sight that was standing before him. The Sons of Sparda, who had both been though quite a lot today, were standing before him, looking so weak. "What a sight this is; the twin Sons of Sparda stand before me looking too weak to lift a sword, just like your father eleven years ago. He was such a coward, he even tried to run away when I was about to fight him."

"You bastard" Dante yelled. He found the strength to stand on his own and walked forward a few paces, "Our father was no coward. Unlike you, who let an entire army weaken him before taking him on yourself? And he wasn't weak; he was a strong, caring and honourable man, who you killed in a cowardly way and I don't believe for a second that he tried to run away from you."

Mundus merely laughed, "You call me a coward, but what about yourself? You ran away from me earlier, so that makes you the coward not me" said the demon. "A coward who has no sense of honour."

"And you do?" said Vergil, stepping forward "how could you when all of your life you've only ever done anything that benefits yourself and no one else."

"How would you know that?" Mundus asked.

Vergil's expression darkened, "Because with a demon like you, it's not very hard to figure out."

Both twins stepped closer, giving the obvious impression that they wanted to go through the Hell Gate.

"Now, get out of our way or there'll be some consequences" said Dante.

Vergil unsheathed Rebellion, handed it to his twin and then unsheathed Force Edge.

Mundus laughed evilly, "You're going to take on me, the prince of darkness? But I have a better idea; why don't we pitch you both against each other?"

"What do you-" Vergil was cut off by the feeling of being struck by lightning, which coursed through his body. He cried out and heard his twin do the same; they both dropped to their knees. Suddenly, without wanting to, the blue clad stood up from the ground and pointed Force Edge at Dante.

The red clad looked up at his twin and then also without wanting to, he stood up and pointed Rebellion at Vergil. "What's going on?" he growled.

"I have taken control of you both and you will now fight each other to the death, whether you like it or not. Also, you are going to be fully aware of what's going on, so you can kill each other and know exactly what you're doing" said Mundus.

The twins growled at the demon but then suddenly gasped as they were forced to clash swords with each other. And so it started; the Sons of Sparda clashed swords once again, but this time doing it unwillingly. Well in all truth, neither of them had wanted to fight in the first place, but circumstances had just made some events turn out the way that they did.

Dante and Vergil's swords met and each of the twins were trying to resist Mundus' control, but it wasn't working. Sparks flew off the swords as they grinded against each other and started to heat up. The twins became involved in a dangerous game, which would end with their lives being taken if they didn't find a way to end it.

Suddenly, the Sons of Sparda jumped back, charged at their mirror image and started attacking and parrying the others attacks at an inhuman speed. After about two minutes the process that Dante was going though was the same; attack right, parry left, block overhead, parry right and attack left.

Then something happened that Dante wasn't expecting; instead of attacking the left side of his body, Vergil was forced to attack the right, which caught the younger twin off guard and he was made to block the attack just in time, but was sent flying into the air from the sheer force of the blue clad's attack.

Dante flipped in mid-air, landed on his feet and then charged back at Vergil, ready to strike with Rebellion.

"Are you okay, Dante?" Vergil asked, while being forced into taking up a defensive stance.

"I'm fine, just be prepared for what's coming" he replied.

"What's going to happen?" the older twin inquired.

"I think I'm going to be attacking the right side of your torso."

Mundus, who not only had full control over the battle, but could also hear them, decided to make Dante attack Vergil's left instead of his right. After making this decision, the demon smirked as he saw Dante move to attack Vergil's left. With the extremely powerful run up and inhuman strength, the red clad watched in horror as his twin was only just made to block the attack at the last moment and was sent flying into the air.

Vergil hit the ground, skidded a few meters and then came to a halt. He groaned, but then to his horror, discovered that he wasn't being forced to move and was a sitting duck. Dante was forced once again to run towards his twin, only this time he jumped into the air with Rebellion raised above his head, ready to strike with a deadly force.

I won't make that sorry excuse of a being block the attack Mundus thought. Instead, I'll let his brother watch as he kills his own twin.

The red clad's face paled as he came closer to hitting his brother, "Vergil, block the attack!" he yelled, closing his eyes.

Dante was just about to strike Vergil when Mundus, who in the excitement of making the red clad kill the older twin, had lost control of Vergil for a second and the blue clad was able to block the attack with Force Edge. Dante brought Rebellion down, but when he didn't hear any sort of reaction from his twin, he opened his eyes and saw that Vergil was still alive, because he'd used the flat side of his sword to block.

Mundus then regained control of Vergil and made him shove Dante into the air and get up. The red clad front flipped and landed with his back to Vergil. He then turned to face him; they clashed swords again and started parrying each other's attacks.

The Sons of Sparda jumped into the air and began a heated, acrobatic battle. Vergil struck Dante with Force Edge, just slashing him slightly across the stomach. The younger twin cried out a little, but was forced to carry on. The older twin growled a little at Mundus; he had to try and find a way to stop this fight somehow, because at the rate the twins were going at, they would be dead within the next hour or two.

Vergil suddenly started attacking at a slower pace, which to both twins' horror gave Dante the chance to slash him across the stomach, giving him an almost identical injury to his twin.

Dante and Vergil both delivered a powerful attack in the air, which knocked them apart; they both back flipped and landed on the ground. The two charged towards each other, dragging their swords along the ground, sparks were flying off them. Both of the brothers prepared to deliver their deadly attacks.

The twins struck at each other once again, the sheer force of their attacks threw them apart and they landed on the ground, wiped out and not wanting to continue. Unfortunately for them, this battle wouldn't be ending anytime soon and they dragged themselves to their feet, panting heavily.

"Look at you both" Mundus began, "You're so weak and inferior, that if I wasn't in control of your actions right now, you would both collapse."

"Shut it, Mundus" Dante muttered.

"We're fed up hearing your voice" said Vergil.

Mundus forced them to start moving. The twins limped towards each other, barely able to drag their swords behind them; both were clearly in pain and would soon fall unconscious. The Sons of Sparda stopped when they were facing each other and raised their swords; suddenly they both realized what was about to happen.

"No..." said Vergil.

"You can't" said Dante.

Mundus laughed evilly and forced the twins to impale each other. Both of them stared at the other, with wide eyes and shocked expressions.

"I'm sorry" they both whispered before removing their swords and falling to the ground. Two pools of blood formed around them and the both were claimed by darkness.

* * *

><p>Hi, sorry it was short but did any of you like the fight scene? Anyway thanks for reading and I hope you liked it!<p>

The next chapter will be the last but should I do a sequel? Please tell me if you think so!


	7. Devils Never Cry

Falling out of darkness and into light

Chapter 7: Devils Never Cry

The twins lay on the ground, unconscious and severely wounded. Two pools of blood had formed around them, staining their coats and the ground. The fight that they had just fought, had taken everything out of them and both were very close to death. Mundus towered over them, looking pleased with himself, for he had been the one who had ultimately caused all of this. By forcing the twins to fight, he had not only gotten rid of the chance of himself being defeated, but had also weakened the Sons of Sparda just enough to allow him to make them his servants.

But what was unknown to Mundus, was the fact that both twins had regained consciousness and were slowly regaining their strength.

Dante stirred and opened his eyes slightly; he knew that it was only a matter of time before he and his twin would be finished off by Mundus. He could sense though their twin connection that Vergil was awake, so to the surprise of the demon emperor, he sat up and then used Rebellion to haul himself into a standing position. Beside him, the older twin did the same with Force Edge.

Mundus looked shocked at their sudden recovery, _"How are you able to get up?" _

"That's our secret" said Vergil. He sheathed Force Edge on his back.

"Yeah, so you can't know" said Dante. The truth is, both twins had no idea how they got up, but they both figured that it was their human sides that were keeping them going.

Mundus growled, _"So what are you going to do? You're too weak to fight me."_

Vergil smirked, "That's for you to find out."

"Now, like I said before" Dante started, sheathing Rebellion. "Get out of our way, or there'll be some consequences."

Mundus laughed, _"Like what?"_

"Like this!" the twins said in unison. They charged at Mundus; Dante had got Ebony & Ivory from his holsters and Vergil was ready with a couple of Summoned Swords. Although they seemed to be ready to fight, the Sons on Sparda were actually planning on getting though the Hell Gate behind Mundus.

Dante began using Air-trick to distract the demon emperor, while Vergil went to activate the Hell Gate. The younger twin teleported on to Mundus' right shoulder, "Hey there" he taunted. The prince of darkness tried to catch him in his left hand, but Dante was too quick for him. "You're _really_ slow, you know that?" said Dante. Mundus growled in frustration.

Meanwhile, Vergil had got to the Hell Gate; he activated it and then looked around for his twin, "Dante, come on let's go!" he yelled.

"Okay!" the younger twin replied. He jumped from his position on Mundus' left hand and entered the portal to the human world with Vergil. The demon emperor tried to grab the twins but Dante just shot at his hand with Ebony & Ivory. "Oh no you don't." The younger twin aimed for the third eye on his forehead and fired. The bullet seemed to travel in slow motion as it went towards its target; Mundus tried to block it with his hand, but was unsuccessful. The bullet hit its target and Mundus cried out in pain. He staggered backwards and the portal started to close.

Vergil fired a couple of swords at him for good measure and then focused on the fact that he and Dante were about to crash land on top of Temen-Ni-Gru.

The older twin paled slightly, "Dante…"

"What?" the younger half-demon turned to look at what Vergil was looking at. "Oh no."

Vergil hit the top floor of Temen-Ni-Gru and Dante landed on top of him...Again.

The older twin groaned, "Okay Dante, that's officially the last time we use a Hell Gate."

"I agree, but next time don't go to hell, because trust me I don't want to drag your ass back from there ever again" said Dante. He stood up and brushed himself off. Vergil did the same.

Suddenly, Temen-Ni-Gru started to shake and collapse. The twins looked at each other, then ran to the edge of the tower and jumped off. They started running along the parts of the tower that were falling off. As they were running, Dante spotted Kalina Ann, which was falling along with them. He ran across a slab of stone, grabbed the rocket launcher and then prepared for a rough landing.

The Sons of Sparda landed on a pile of rubble, which had once been Temen-Ni Gru, in a not very graceful manner. Luckily for Vergil, Dante didn't land on him this time.

Lady came up behind them and pulled out one of her guns and pointed it at Vergil. "What in hell are you doing here?" she asked bitterly.

Dante turned around, "Hey, don't shoot! He's good now."

Lady raised an eyebrow, "Really?" she asked, not sure whether or not to believe him.

"Yeah, I swear" said Dante. Vergil laughed a little, "What's wrong with you?"

"You've never had a good way with women, have you brother?" the older twin asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the younger twin asked.

Lady lowered her gun; it seemed that Dante's twin really had come to the good side, but then again he'd never been evil, not truly anyway. No, true evil was what Arkham had been and hopefully, nothing like that would ever happen again.

Dante and Vergil jumped down from the pile of rubble they were standing on. Dante walked over to Lady with Kalina Ann and was about to give it to her when he decided there was something he had to ask.

"No late charges I hope" he said.

"Hmm...I'll think about it" said Lady. Dante handed her the rocket launcher and then walked up to Vergil, who was staring up at the sky.

"We should be fine for now, but I'm sure they'll be back soon...very soon" said the younger twin. Vergil remained silent and earned a concerned glance from Dante. The red clad then noticed that a tear was rolling down Vergil's left cheek; he didn't need to ask what was upsetting him, because though their connection he already knew; the blue clad was thinking about their parents. Dante felt his pain and he too, let a tear roll down his cheek.

Lady walked up to them and saw the tears on their faces, "Are you two crying?" she asked.

The twins turned their faces away from her, "It's only the rain" Dante explained.

Lady held a hand out to see if there were any raindrops, but of course, there were none. "The rain already stopped" she said.

"Devils never cry" said Dante. He stepped away from her a bit.

"I see" said Lady. She knew that something had happened up in the tower that was to do with the twins' family, but didn't want to push it any further. "Maybe somewhere out there, even a devil may cry when he loses a loved one, don't you think?"

"Maybe"

Lady figured that the twins needed to take their minds off the subject they were dwelling on. And what could be better than the approaching demons? "By the way" she raised her hand pistol and fired three shots, which hit three Hell Prides in their heads and killed them. "Looks like, we're gonna be busy for a while" she pulled out her sub-machine gun.

The twins seemed to have a wakeup call, "Well bring it on" said Dante. He looked at his twin and they shared a smirk. "We love this" they said in sync, "This is what we live for!" Dante pulled out Ebony & Ivory and Vergil unsheathed Yamato slightly.

"We're absolutely crazy about it!"

* * *

><p><em>What happened next? Nothing really, we took care of all the remaining devils and that was it.<em>

Dante and Vergil backed away from _their _shop, smiling. Dante now wore a red trench coat, with a red waist coat, a black shirt underneath, black gloves and knee high black boots with red trousers. Vergil had a royal blue coat which he wore with dark navy trousers, a blue waist coat with the snake-like design from his old coat on it, dark brown boots a black shirt and dark brown gloves.

_I still have a job to do that's far from done, which is to eliminate every last demon. I need to ensure that monsters like my father never come about again. And they promised to help me hunt down the demons, even though their part ones themselves. But now I realize that there are humans as evil as any devil, as well as kind and compassionate demons in this universe._

The twins walked back inside the shop, which had been completely renewed since it was destroyed. Dante went and kicked the chair behind the desk and sat down with his feet up and Vergil surprisingly, copied his actions, sitting on a new chair that had been placed behind the desk.

_At least I've found two so-called devils, who are able to shed tears for those they care about. That's enough for me to believe in them. _

"Now we can start our business" said Dante, looking at the inside of the shop.

"You got that right" said Vergil.

_Oh, speaking of these kind devils, they finally decided on a name for their shop, it took them quite a while to pick one._

The phone in the office started ringing. Dante slammed his heel on the table and the receiver flew into the air. He then caught it with his right hand.

_Wanna know the name?_

"_Devil May Cry_" Dante answered.

* * *

><p><em>"Sons of Sparda" Mundus growled, "I will return and I will seek out my revenge on you."<em>

* * *

><p>That's it. It's finished! But will be continued in: To fill a dark soul with light. I hope someone enjoyed it and thanks for reading, reviewing, adding to favourites and all that stuff!<p> 


End file.
